The Evil Is My Favorite bit
by Hoafanfics
Summary: This fanfic starts off right after Fabian turns evil. Somebody returns to Anubis house. "Sinners walk among us"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: house of return  
Nina walked into Anubis house. It was almost the end of the third term that she would have been there. She looked around and smiled, remembering all the good memories. Then she heard a few of her house mates talking in the living room. So Nina quietly put down her bags and walked into the living room, unnoticed. She looked around at the people sitting on the couch there were two new faces she has never seen before. Amber, Fabian, and Mara weren't in there. Then Nina said "hey!" With a great big smile on her face. At first everybody just looked up and didn't notice who was standing there, but then Joy got up and said "Nina! Your back!". Then everybody got up and ran over to Nina. They greeted her and welcomed her back saying "we missed you!" And she got lots of hugs. Then Nina looked around the room 1 more time to look for Fabian, but he still wasn't there, so she asked "where's Fabian? And Amber?". Then Joy answered slowly "uuh ..Amber well she left for Fashion school and I'm pretty sure Fabian is in his room, studying like usual." "Oh...well I'm going to miss Amber. I'm going to go see Fabian." Nina replied. "Yeah we all do" said Alfie. "Alright I guess we'll leave you do your thing!" Said Joy. Then they all walked back to the couch, but Nina couldn't help noticing Jerome and Joy holding hands. She smiled realizing that Joy didn't take advantage of Nina leaving, to steal Fabian back. Then Nina started to walk to Fabians room, she knocked on the the door. Then Fabian said "come in" with the same voice she fell in love with. Then she walked in and Fabian looked up at her. A big smile spread across his face and he jumped off his bed. "Nina! Your back!" Then he hugged her and she hugged back. "I thought you had to stay away from Eddie?" He asked happily. "I never said how long I had to stay away." She replied then his smile got bigger and he hugged her again. Then they walked over to his bed and sat down and started to talk. "So how's your Gran?" He asked. "Oh uh Gran...she's great...she had a small heart attack but she's recovering now." "Oh well that's good that she's okay." "Yeah it is" she said. "So sibuna? Any need for it this term?" She asked. Then Fabian looked at her, looked over at his closet were he knew the artifacts were hidden and looked back at her "nope, not at all." He lied. "Really?! It worked! Me staying away from Eddie for awhile saved us!" Then she got up off the bed and jumped up and down, then hugged Fabian again. This hug though, this one was different, of course Nina couldn't see it, but Fabian eyes glowed red, and his happy, sympathetic smile turned into an evil grin. Then they let go of each other and Fabian asked "So would you fancy going for a walk before lunch? It's a beautiful day today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: house of trust  
"Oh I don't know. I have a lot of things to unpack but maybe tomorrow if that's alright with you." Nina answered. Then Fabian mumbled something under his breath "that better work.". "What?" Nina asked. " oh nothing, tomorrow is great! Do need help unpacking?" He asked kind of nervously like there was something that he desperately needed to do on his mind. "Sure!" Nina answered. "Okay I'll meet you up there in a few minutes, I just have to put away my books." He said. "Alright" when Nina left the room, he got out his phone and started to text someone. "I'll have a new sinner tomorrow" he sent. Then a few seconds later he got a message back "Great! Our final sinner...who will it be?" It said. "Oh just the chosen one..." He replied. "Perfect!" Said the next message. Then Fabian went up to Nina's room to help her unpack, and gain even more trust than he already has. She has to trust him with her life for everything to go as planned in Fabians head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: House of Plan  
It was a cold night, Patricia and Fabian were on there way to the Gate house to update the rest of team evil with the plan. "Patricia!" Fabian whispered running up to her. "What?" She asked in an annoyed voice. "Well Nina came back today, and she doesn't know about anything that's been going on." He said. "Which is perfect she can be tricked to be the next sinner!" She said. "Exactly! So here's the plan, I take her on a little romantic 'stroll' tomorrow before lunch, and I'll take her over to the Gatehouse. When you guys see us you'll start a commotion, be loud, like a fight. She'll want to go see if everything is alright in there and I'll make her believe that I do to. This is where I need her trust though. I spent an hour doing that just tonight. She won't go in with me unless she totally trusts me, and trusts that I have her back. I'll lead her up to the tank room where you guys will be hiding...and BAM! We have our next sinner!" Fabian said proud of himself. "Uh don't you think that plan is little complex?" Patricia asked. "Which is perfect... She'll never know what she's in for!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: House of Capture  
"So are you ready to go on our walk?" Fabian asked Nina. "Yeah let me just get my bag!" Nina said happily. "Okay, I got it!" She yelled back a few seconds later. Then Nina and Fabian started to walk out the door. "Alfie!" Eddie yelled running into the kitchen. "Where's Fabian, and Patricia?" He asked. "I don't know I thought it was your turn to stall them!" Alfie replied a little scared. "No I'm pretty sure it was your turn!" Eddie yelled back. " well I guess it's fine as long as they didn't take anybody with them, did they?" Alfie asked. "Nina's gone!" Eddie said worried. Then Mara came into the kitchen "oh if you guy are looking for Nina, she went for a walk with Fabian" she said. Then Eddie and Alfie quickly shot each other a look and ran out the kitchen door. "You check over by the school and I'll check over by the Gate house!" Eddie said running out of the house. "Okay!" Alfie said running towards the school. "So did you have a good year so far? I mean there wasn't any quest or great evil or anything this term that could have gotten in your way." Nina said to Fabian as they were holding hands, getting closer to the Gate house. "Yeah it was a really good year, but it would have been better if you were-" somebody was running up behind them yelling for Nina, they cut Fabian off from what he was saying. "Who was that?" Nina asked about to turn around and check. Fabian stopped her and pulled her a little bit faster towards the gate house. "Oh that, it was just a rabbit." Fabian said. "But it didn't sound like-" Nina got cut off by some more shouting. "Nina! Stop!" By this time Nina and Fabian were in front of the doors to the gate house. "No that isn't a rabbit." Nina said turning around. "Well I guess this isn't going to go as planned." Fabian whispered to himself, and started to push in the password for the door at the gate house. Nina turned around. "Fabian! What are you doing?" She asked watching Fabian open the door. Nina tried pulling away from Fabian and losing his grip, but he tightly and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Then slammed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: House of Help  
"Fabian, stop! What are you doing?" Nina asked, scared and practically yelling. Fabian was trying to pull her up the stairs but she held tightly to the railing. "Just stop fighting back-" He yelled, looking at her. Then his eyes glowed red again but this time Nina saw. Nina gasped and tried harder to pull away. "it's useless." He finished his sentence. "What's wrong with you!?" Nina yelled almost in tears, then he pulled her even harder and her hand flew off the railing. "It's time to meet your fate Nina!" Fabian said, successfully pulling her up the stairs. Then there was banging at the door "Nina! You need to get out of there! It's Eddie! You have to trust me! Get away!" Eddie said banging at the door outside. "Eddie! Help!" Nina yelled almost in tears. Then she screamed very loudly. Fabian pulled her to the top of the steps and is trying to get her into the room that leads to the tank room. "I'm trying Nina but I don't know the pass code!" Eddie yelled, but Nina didn't hear him. Then Fabian nearly threw her into the room. "Fabian. What's going on? Why are you doing this?!" Nina asked standing in the middle of the room. "It's time Nina." Fabian said with an evil look on his face. Nina tried to run out of the room but right when she got to the door, Patricia and Victor stopped her. "There's no escaping your fate Nina." Patricia said evilly and her eyes glowed red. "No not you too!" Nina said. Then Nina started backing up back to the middle of the room, when Robert Frobisher Smythe and Miss. Denby came out of the secret door that led to the tank room and started to make their way towards Nina.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: house of sin  
Nina, hearing something moving behind her quickly turned around and saw them walking toward her. Then she quickly glanced around the room looking for somewhere to run. Then she turned around and saw Patricia, Victor, and Fabian also walking towards her. She was surrounded, and didn't know what to do. So she bolted between Patricia and Fabian to the door. " Nina get back here you little..." Fabian started to say, and trailed off. Nina ran as fast as she could down the steps and to the door with Fabian, Patricia, and Robert closely behind, chasing her. She nearly ran right to into the door. She started to twist the doorknob but it wouldn't open, someone must have locked it. "Eddie! The doors locked! They're coming!" Nina yelled twisting the doorknob and kicking the door. "Nina! Whatever you do don't sin!" Eddie yelled. "What do-" Fabian grabbed Nina and she screamed, trying to break free again. "Don't ever do that again!" Fabian yelled. Nina stopped struggling and let Fabian deal with pulling her up the the stairs, but instead he brought her over to an elevator. When Nina saw that they were going in an elevator she tried to pull away again, but Fabian must have been really mad, and very strongly grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Fabian, I know this isn't the real you...what happened while I was gone?" Nina asked him calmly. "Oh don't worry soon you'll know everything." Fabian said mysteriously. Then the elevator bell rang, they were at the final destination. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Fabian grabbed Nina's arm again and pulled her into the tank room. She looked around, amazed, then saw Robert come out of the door. "Ahh...the chosen one. What a pleasant surprise." Said Robert walking towards Nina. "What do you want?" Nina asked scared. "Oh.. You don't know yet?" Nina shook her head. "Your soul of corse!" Nina's eyes widened "What do you mean?" Nina asked preparing herself for whatever is about to happen. "So your Gran... I heard she's recovering from heart attack back in America." Robert said. "How do you know that?" Nina snapped back. "I wonder how far you would take it, say something happened to her..." Robert said. Nina realized what he was saying "If you hurt her you...you are going to regret it!" Nina yelled trying to pull out of Fabians grasp. "Let her go Fabian she's not going anywhere." Robert said as he walked towards a sarcophagus. "She knows there's no use in running." Nina walked up to Frobisher. "If you lay one little finger on her or look at her or even breathe in the same air as her, you..." She trailed off, looking him strait in the eyes. "Me what?" "You will regret everything you have ever done!" Nina yelled and Frobishers eyes glowed red. Then the sarcophagus opened. Nina looked at Frobisher and then at the sarcophagus and Robert said "Ammut oh great devourerer of souls, I give you the chosen one!" Then he held out his arm towards Nina and she got sucked into the sarcophagus.


End file.
